It has previously proposed to connect together a plurality of solid state switches, in series or in parallel, to enable a high voltage output pulse to be obtained. Each solid state switch is included in a module carrying circuitry for the application of trigger (or control) signals to the switch and also for the provision of an LT power supply. Several tens of such modules may be stacked together to provide the required high voltage output.
The present invention arose from the consideration of in what way triggering signals may be applied to solid state switches where a large number of switching modules are involved, However, the invention is also applicable to switching arrangements having less onerous voltage isolation requirements.